


the hero

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harringrove, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont really kno what this is, not sure why i wrote it, was just thinking how freckles look like stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: the story of perseus, the son of zeus. also known as the hero, is a constellation steve is in love with for many reasons.-“Perseus.” Steve whispers, doting his fingers under Billy’s left eye.“What’s that, baby?” Billy slurs slightly. He rubs his hands up Steve’s arms, before curling them around his shoulders.“Itssa constellation,” Steve leans forward and noses against Billy’s cheekbone, moving along to his ear, “Robs told me bout it. It’s also known as The Hero constellation.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	the hero

**Author's Note:**

> i truly dont know what this is but it is here. thanks for reading friends.

There’s a haze over the room and it burns Billy’s eyes. Steve sighs out the last of the joint, adding to the smoke dancing in the setting sun. Billy watches it with heavy eyes, watches it intertwine with the dust floating through the air.

There’s movement on Steve’s mattress, a dip to his right and then suddenly the warmth of bare skin that was pressed to his arm, and the jeans that were pressed against his are gone. And it takes Billy a moment to realise  _ why _ because his brain is a haze and smokey like the room he’s been in for the past hour.

Then his brain trips forward and catches up to the moment. There are warm honey eyes staring at him, a sloppy smirk on those pink lips. There are thighs either side of his, and a _pretty_ _boy_ sitting in his lap.

Steve leans forward and examines Billy’s face. His fingers trace along his cheeks and up his nose, makes Billy feel like he might sneeze.

“ _ Perseus _ .” Steve whispers, doting his fingers under Billy’s left eye.

“What’s that, baby?” Billy slurs slightly. He rubs his hands up Steve’s arms, before curling them around his shoulders.

“Itssa constellation,” Steve leans forward and noses against Billy’s cheekbone, moving along to his ear, “Robs told me bout it. It’s also known as  _ The Hero _ constellation.”

Billy pulls back from Steve, knocking his head against the wall behind him to get a better look at Steve’s face. He raises his eyes brows at him.

“Perseus was the son of Zeus. His mother and him were locked in a wooden box by his grandfather, and thrown into the sea,” Steve leans back and pulls his hand to twists his finger in a golden lock, “But the box didn’t sink, it floated across the ocean and to the shore of another land, and his mother stepped out of the box holding Perseus and the King of the land fell in love with her beauty.”

Both of Steve’s hands bunch up Billy’s hair and pull it to the top of his head, twisting it into a bun. He reaches down with one hand to Billy’s that is resting on his shoulders and snags the pale blue hair tye that’s wrapped around his wrist.

“The King wanted to marry Perseus’s mother, but she refused because she wanted to spend all her time caring for her son.” He finishes tying Billy’s hair on top of his head, “The King was angry, so when Perseus was grown, The King sent him away on an impossible mission to cut of the head of medusa, so when he evidently died, The King could marry his mother.”

He tugs at a stray lock that’s fallen from the bun and tucks it behind Billy’s ear. “Perseus began the journey and the whole way there, he sang songs to the sun. The Gods loved his singing, and gave him weapons to defeat medusa.”

Steve’s hand keeps moving around Billy’s hair, scratching in his scalp, tugging on loose strands, “Perseus defeated medusa and got back just in time to stop the forced marriage of his mother and The King. Perseus showed The King medusa’s head, and in doing so turned The King and all the wedding guests into stone. And saved his mother.” 

Billy’s heavy lids close as Steve runs his fingers across the freckles under his eye again, “He was deemed a hero, and when he died, Zeus gave him a spot in the stars to forever be remembered as  _ the hero _ .” 

He opens his eyes and finds those warm honey ones staring directly at him, “That’s a very nice story, pretty boy. Very well-spoken too.” He teases, sliding his hands down to his waist and pinching at the pale skin. Steve leans down and buries his face against Billy’s neck, wrapping his arms tight around his torso. 

“Shut up.” He mumbles against his skin, “Robin gave me the book and I just really liked the story so, I like, I dunno I just remembered the whole thing word for word y’know?” 

Billy rubs his hands up and down Steve’s back and presses a kiss to his hair, “Just teasing you, baby.” 

“Anyways, the point is,  _ you’re  _ the hero.” 

Billy grabs at Steve’s shoulders to pull him away and get a better look at this face. “What?” 

“ _ You’re  _ the hero.”

“I’m far from a hero, Stevie. Not sure what you’re getting at here.”

Steve’s hands cup Billy’s face, and his fingers pet along the stubble, “You protect Max, from Neil. Protect Susan, too. Protect me from my own damn brain,” He leans forward and kisses between his brows, “won't admit it, but you protect the kids, won’t let em’ walk home at night, scared the shit outta those kids that were picking on Will. You take care of Nance, unofficially tutor her in chem because you’re actually a smarty pants.” He kisses the tip of his nose, “You protect, and care for everyone around you.” He finally lands a small, chaste kiss to his lips. 

Billy just stares up at Steve. In complete awe. His body is warm and his heart feels like it’s full of butterflies kissing at his arteries. The heat spreads to his gut and he feels  _ love _ . So much  _ love _ . 


End file.
